


I will find Another

by panofaar



Series: Another Djinn [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Eskel Loves Jaskier, Eskel and Jaskier brotherly love, Eskel loves goats, Fluff, I am trying to make myself funny again, Jaskier is kinda oblivious, M/M, Merry Christmas, Not Beta Read, Sweet Eskel, possessive geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panofaar/pseuds/panofaar
Summary: Eskel thought that Jaskier was only joking, or just a friendly banter against his fellow troubadour.Until it wasn't.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Another Djinn [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021413
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	I will find Another

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MindyMN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindyMN/gifts), [A_fighter_like_Eowyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_fighter_like_Eowyn/gifts).



> Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you will like my third installment of this mini-series. Ah! English is not my native language. I tried it to be fluffy and funny. Hope you like it!

It is almost the end of fall and Eskel is looking forward to making a trek back to Kaer Morhen, to see his fellow wolf Brothers, his mentor Vesemir and of course Jaskier. Whom he considers not just a brother, but _his_ Baby Brother.

The beautiful human that captivated the White Wolf’s heart. The human who made his taciturn Brother extremely happy. Oh, not just the White Wolf, but the bard brought life to the dying keep. The scarred Witcher always remembers too, that every year eversince the Djinn incident Jaskier is talking nonstop to him and they also do share the love for poetry, the bard is also very outspoken about his deep hatred for his fellow troubadour with the name of Valdo Marx. That he wished for the said man to be struck of apoplexy and die - which always makes Geralt grunt with feigned annoyance. At first he finds it very hilarious…..

Until it wasn’t.

After collecting a hefty amount of coin from the Mayor of the town, thanking him for getting rid of a griffin and finding his lost twins, with a bonus of a cart full of rations and a set of live goats much to the Witcher’s delight. Eskel decided to shop at the town’s market for some souvenirs and some accessories that Jaskier might like.

The town is festive, and according to the store owner where he bought the hairpin with a Dandelion design, that will surely enhance Jaskier’s beauty. There will be a concert in the town’s square and the Mayor invited a renowned troubadour, and there will be free food and ale. 

Who could say no to that?

Scorpion and the goats are safely tucked at the Mayor’s house since he is staying there until tomorrow. 

After an hour, Eskel went to the Town’s square where people were gathered and the festivity had already started. 

What caught him off-guard was a familiar tune, someone is singing it.

He traipsed through the crowd to reach the front stage and a drunken woman suddenly latched onto his arm “Oh hello there Mister Witcher! Care to dance with me? Music ol’ good eh? We are so lucky to have Master Valdo to be this year’s bard, he is a piece of art. Oh! You are also a piece of art...ugh!” Eskel just grunted in disgust how this woman badly flirted with him and at the same almost vomited at his armor, but what made him scowl even further was the fact that Valdo Marx is singing a very bad version of Fishmonger’s Daughter.

Ah, now he understands Jaskier’s neverending outburst of anger towards this man.

Free food and ale are long forgotten, and by dawn, the scarred Witcher traveled to Ban Ard and arrived there by noontime.

A familiar scent hit his heightened senses as he entered the city, and it made Eskel grin from ear to ear.

Jaskier and Geralt were animatedly talking in the stables while tending to Roach, and thank you Witcher senses his brother stopped on what he was doing sensing his presence. And the two amber eyes met.

“Eskel”

“Geralt”

And in a matter of seconds, Eskel was met by an armful of Bard “Eskie! You are here! So glad to see you! Geralt, the three of us can go to Kaer Morhen together! Oh! What do you have there?” the bard took notice of Eskel’s cart.

“Wow! This is so many! Different herbs and spices and you have these two lovely babies! What’s their name?”

And of course without a second thought “Lil’ Bleater” looking smug.

Jaskier’s face fell in disappointment “Huh! Again? You! And Geralt with names! This is horrible. Oh! A terrible nightmare! Oh Melitele!” hands on his chest acting dramatic as always. While as usual Geralt looks stoic as ever, arms crossed bemused.

“Inn’s currently full, so you can share a room with us. The bed is big, and also saves coin” Geralt offered. 

“Are you sure Geralt? I do not want to impose Brother” a playful smirk painted the scarred Witcher’s face.

“Bastard” but Geralt didn’t have any heat on his tone.

After Jaskier played his famous ballads, and the usual bawdy songs that the patrons requested. Wearing a dark yellow doublet that matches the hairpin, Eskel had given the bard earlier which really suited him since his hair is longer. They settled in the largest room and the largest bed. The inn offered free of charge as gratitude for Geralt’s heroic deeds, by killing a nest of Nekkers 3 days ago.

Jaskier settled in the middle of the bed, with Geralt on his right and Eskel on the left near the door. As usual, the Bard has no shame sleeping like a baby only on his small clothing. And hugging Geralt like there’s no tomorrow, legs tangled together, snoring lightly and peacefully.

“Quite possessive are we Geralt?” Eskel took notice of the bite marks and some love marks on the bard's exposed shoulder.

“Hmmm….he is very proud of it anyway” 

“Touche”

After 5 minutes of silence. Eskel still can’t sleep and he knows his brother is still awake.

“Geralt, I have contacted Triss for tomorrow”

The White Wolf suddenly opened his eyes with a grunt, suspecting something “For what?”

“I will go ahead with you to Kaer Morhen to drop the given rations and the goats. I will find another Djinn, it might take weeks. I think someone needs to be struck of apoplexy and die” Eskel consciously caresses Jaskier’s hair affectionately, and lightheartedly chuckled.

“Fuck, you too. Good luck with that” and Geralt just snorted out of amusement.

“Damn Geralt that Valdo Marx is the worst. I should have enjoyed a free meal and an ale in the town I've been to. But hell no, his rendition of Fishmonger’s daughter sounded like a dying goat. He is an abomination, Jaskier is right” Eskel sat upright from his lying position and caressing his temple, a possibility of an impending headache.

When morning came, Jaskier’s left side of the bed was completely empty. The bard just groaned because of the morning chill, and just buried his face even more to the White-haired Witcher’s chest for human heat.

“Love, where is Eskel?”

“Hmmm…..he said he will meet up with Triss. To teleport him to Kaer Morhen. He apologizes in advance for going there first, as much as he wants to travel with us”.

“Why?” 

“Hmmm….probably on a mission...”

“A mission?” the bard's head perked up looking at Geralt like something is being kept from him. But with fast reflexes Geralt just hugged the bard tighter and buried his nose on Jaskier’s jugular, scenting him and remarking the fading lovebites. 

“Hmmm….like hunting for this damn Djinn…like someone needs to be struck of apoplexy and die”

“What? Ugh! Geralt stop it! It tickles!” Jaskier is squirming under the Witcher’s hold, but no one can match the White Wolf’s strength.

“Who Geralt? Who needs to die?”

“Hmmm…..”

“Not fair! Geralt! Stop” and the bard can’t stop giggling.

“Hmmmmm…..” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am new to [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PanRhyz) please follow me! 

Please also follow me on my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/darknessyuu)

**Author's Note:**

> Aye! Aye! I hope ya all like it! So you know who's next! :D
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: Rhyz Pan  
> Tumblr: darknessyuu


End file.
